Twin Business
by TLH-authoress
Summary: Two Countires, Two Families, Two sets of Twins, and Two big problems. The Host Club and a marriage contract. Not all problems come in three's... on hold
1. Chapter 1: Host Club Goes Global

**AN:** Hello all you fan fiction readers. This is my first Ouran Host Club story and I haven't written any stories for a while so I'm kinda rusty at this. Forgive me! Please review with your comments.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club with I really wish I did. I do own this plot and any characters that aren't in the manga.**

**

* * *

**

**Twin Business**

**Chapter 1: The Host Club Goes Global**

"Where are they?" Tamaki groaned for the tenth time.

"Obviously not here. Will you quit pacing! It's getting annoying." Haruhi stated from one of the unoccupied tables. Since the host club had closed twenty minutes earlier, she decided to get some homework done. Well, she was trying to, anyway. Tamaki's pacing and outbursts were so distracting.

Tamaki collapsed to the floor dramatically. "Haruhi, you're so hurtful to your father and anyway, they were supposed to be here already."

Hunny looked at Tamaki while hugging Osa-san tightly. "Tama-chan, you know that they are always late. They do it to aggravate you." Mori nodded in agreement with the small blonde's comment.

"But they're never THIS late! They have NEVER missed the entire host club meeting before. I'm worried."

Kyoya was typing away on his laptop and didn't even spare a glance at the "king" of the host club as he spoke. "They called and told be that it was a family matter and that they would arrive as soon as possible."

Everyone turned to gaze at the Shadow King as he adjusted his glasses. Tamaki looked like he was about to explode. "Why didn't you tell me, Mother?"

"Because you would have flaked out…" Kyoya stated knowingly then thought a moment. "Hm, just like you are now."

Tamaki instantly straightened up. "Well, the moment they get here they are going to get a severe lecture and they will tell me what was so important that they missed the meeting."

"Really, Milord…" a pair of voices spoke from the doorway. "It's not like we wanted to miss the Host Club just to be told that we're being sent to America."

"America?!"

---

"So," Haruhi said as soon as the twins finished explaining what had happened. "Basically, you're being sent to America to do some type of business for your parents."

"WHAT ABOUT THE HOST CLUB?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Karou shook his head solemnly. "We tried to tell mother but she wouldn't hear of it…"

"…Something about how 'this trip will affect our futures as the heirs'." Hikaru finished.

Hunny's eyes filled with tears as he listened to the conversation. "Hika-kun and Karo-kun are leaving us? But that's not fair." Mori pat his cousin's head in sympathy.

Tamaki looked from Hunny back to the twins. "You must do something. The Host Club depends upon the entire host club being there."

"WE TRIED!" They yelled in frustration.

"Why do you think…"

"…It took so long…"

"…For us to get here?"

Haruhi stared at the twins' frustrated faces. "Well, did she say how long the business would take?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, she said we're stuck there 'until you can come to an agreement'." Karou shrugged.

Kyoya turned to the group for the first time and took off his glasses. "That's settled then. There's no way out for them."

"But, Mom…!" Tamaki whined and put on a pathetic face.

"They have to go, sempai. They have no choice." Haruhi explained. "We'll just have to manage the host club without them for a while."

Kyoya shook his head. "I never said that…"

'_I have a feeling this is not going to be good_.' Haruhi thought. "What else are we going to do, sempai? It's a family matter, not a club matter."

"Tamaki has always tried to make this club like a 'family'. Family doesn't allow family to struggle through things alone."

A light bulb finally went off over Tamaki's head. He stood up and took his commanding stance. "Mom is right, Haruhi. Family will always help family and this situation is not exception. That being said, I have decided that we, the Host Club, will travel to America!"

Hunny clapped his hands, Mori nodded in agreement, the twins cheered and Kyoya smiled slightly. Haruhi took in the scene before her before dropping her head into her hands and groaning. 'Oh no…why me?'

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Was it any good? I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as the inspiration hits me. OW! Something hit my head. Stupid plot bunnies are fighting again. Until next we meet.

PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Two of a Kind

**AN:** Sweet! Someone actually review to this! I feel so loved… Princess Lear, you are the best! Anyway, an idea has been running around in my head for this but I only just was able to put it on paper. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Host Club cuz if I did, I'd be REALLY creative… and I'm not… **

* * *

**Twin Business**

**Chapter Two: Two of a Kind**

"Yay, we're here!" Tamaki yelled as the limo pulled up to a mansion.

The others rolled their eyes at the immaturity of the Host Club King but secretly agreed with him. After being stuck on an airplane for 12 hours and in Chicago traffic for another 2 hours, everyone was relieved to finally have arrived.

They were escorted into the entrance hall by a butler, who bowed deeply before leaving them to await the Lord and Lady of the house.

Haruhi stared in awe at how grand the hall was. There was a crystal chandelier above their heads and a beautiful staircase that was covered in crimson carpeting that led to the second floor. She glanced at the Host Club members around her yet none seemed impressed. In fact, they appeared to be bored.

The sharp crack of heels connecting with the marble floor turned the club's attention to the foot of the stairs. What they saw was not expected.

"Twins?!" Haruhi and Tamaki exclaimed simultaneously.

Hikaru and Karou were horrified. "Worse… they're Kyoya Twins!"

"Kyoya's not a girl," Hunny stated as he hugged his bunny tighter. Mori placed a comforting hand on the smaller boy's head.

Everyone turned to the shadow king, who also seemed slightly taken aback. "That just means that these two are scarier than I am."

**-Everyone's Inner Mind Theater-**

The females in business suits stood before them with horns and surrounded by fire, their eyes glowing red and smiles revealing fangs. They held notepads and wore glasses.

**-End Inner Mind Theater-**

All heads turned as one to stare at the females before them.

The females in question were not surrounded by flames and didn't have horns. They did, however, have identical pinstripe skirt suits and wire rimmed glasses- concealing their eyes, their auburn hair up in identical buns, and held identical notepads. The only difference between the two was that the one on the left was smirking and the one on the right wore a serious expression.

The Host Club stood petrified as the women walked toward them, their high black heels making identical cracking sounds. They circled around them, occasionally scribbling something unknown on their notepads. After a few minutes of intense scrutiny, the female twins retreated back to the bottom of the stairs. The group let out sighs of relief.

The auburn female on the left took off her glasses and used them to point at the group. "Which of you pitiful males are the Hitachiin Twins?"

Before they could answer, the female on the right spoke. "Why are you inquiring, my dear? You do not believe that Milady will truly continue with this arrangement after they are presented? They are barely worth the air that they breathe."

"Darling, don't be so harsh. They are merely half finished designs that we shall finish to create a masterpiece. Now, which of you are the twins?"

The Host Club stood appalled at what was said about them. Hikaru and Karou finally found their voices. "You have a lot of nerve to say that 'we' are the half finished pieces! At least we know our place in society."

"Of course you do," the females stated in sarcasm.

"Girls, stop harassing our guests!" A woman in a similar suit to the other ladies stood on the stairs, red hair piled on her head, a frown on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," the ladies murmured inclining their heads to her and stood silent.

"Now," The woman on the stairs stated, speaking to the Host Club in a serious tone. "I welcome you to Chantelle Manor. I am the Lady of the House and will be addressed as such. You are here solely to finalize the details on a contract that was signed by the Hitachiin family to merge with the Chantelle designing company." The twins were about to speak but she did not stop. "I trust that things will go smoothly as you work with the heirs of my company. I believe you met my daughters, Chantelle and Chantelle." The female twins smiled knowingly at the group, while inclining their heads. Their mother continued on. "They will fill you in on any details that you may need to complete the contract. I must attend to my designers, since we are preparing for a show. Farewell." With that, Lady Chantelle swept past them and out the doors.

There was silence throughout the hall. Once the sound of a car driving away was heard, there was a sound of laughter. The Chantelle twins were laughing and taking down their hair.

"We sure convinced her, but my head hurts." One stated as she shook out her hair.

"Yeah, I was getting dizzy from those glasses too. I thought you said they didn't have a prescription?" The other replied, blinking rapidly until her vision stopped swirling.

"They weren't but-"

"Excuse me?" Haruhi interrupted. "Who are you two?"

"Yeah, and what's with the disguise?" Tamaki questioned.

"And the blunt attitude," That came from Kyoya.

The Host Club began bombarding the two with questions.

"TIME OUT!" Everyone went quiet. The one on the left, whose hair was flowing around her face, starting speaking, "Now, we're sorry for how mean we were,-"

"-it's how we must appear to our mother."

"If she thinks we're too laid back,-"

"-she'll disown us and find another heir."

"As it was, we had to convince her to let you all come,-"

"-saying that we could make business deals with all of you." The one on the right finished, to silence from the group.

Tamaki tilted his head slightly, an innocent expression on his face. "You two kinda are like us, having to pretend to be someone else."

"Bingo! That's why we think you can help us." They said together.

Kyoya nodded, pushing up his glasses absently. "What are your names? It's rather hard to address you both as Chantelle."

They glanced at each other. "We're Deangella and Miyanette, Dea and Miya for short."

Hikaru frowned. "Who's who, though?"

"Guess. No one has guessed right yet. You get one hint each." _'Great, another game,'_ Haruhi thought. _'I guess these twins are just like ours.'_

Karou thought a moment. "Who's older?"

"Dea," the two responded.

"Who is quieter?" Hikaru questioned.

"Miya."

"Smarter?" Kyoya added.

"Same."

"Tougher?" Mori asked.

"Dea."

"Likes sweets?" Hunny wondered.

"Both."

"More dramatic?" Tamaki questioned.

"Miya."

Haruhi was silent as she looked at the females. Then she pointed at the one on the left. "That one's Dea, the other's Miya. Dea's eyes look a tad meaner and Miya's seems kinder."

Dea and Miya gaped. "How-?"

Hikaru and Karou laughed. "We acted the same way when she did that with us."

* * *

**A/N:** So, do you like it? Review with your comments!

PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up

**A/N:** Well, well, well… it appears that my story in better than I thought. Here is the next chapter to my fabulous story.

Again I must thank Princess Lear for reviewing…you rock! Also, I thank Waffles4eva for her review and I'm very glad you like the "Kyoya Twins" part. There is a bit more of that in this chapter. Also, I want to thank Kitreilia. I love you all!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…but I will one day! Mwahahahaha! **

* * *

**Twin Business**

**Chapter Three: Growing Up**

"Well, that completes our tour of Chantelle Manor. If there are no other questions, please follow me as I will show you to your rooms in which you will occupy during your stay here." Dea said, gesturing the Host Club to follow her.

Miya rolled her eyes at her sister. "Will you quit with the professional act already?! It's getting annoying and you don't talk like that!"

"My bad, doll," Dea apologized before addressing the others. "Nasty habit; we don't entertain many people who aren't business officials. It's actually a time that we can act our age."

"We are here on business… it's just that we're your age." Tamaki stated.

"Speaking of business, what is that contract that your mother mentioned?" Hikaru asked.

"We weren't told anything about it," Karou added.

The Host Club waited for some answer. But when the lady twins turned to speak, it had nothing to do with the question.

"Each of you will have you own rooms, except the twins, who will share- which I assume won't be a problem." Miya spoke as though she hadn't heard the previous question.

"Additionally," Dea continued in a similar manner to her twin's. "Each of your rooms has been designed by yours truly to fit your individual tastes."

"All rooms run along the same wall and are connected by doors…except Haruhi's. Her room will be on the same wall as ours and she will have a lock on her door to ensure privacy." Miya smiled at the only female host, who was glad for the chance to have solitude.

"The contract, what does it have to do with us?" The twins questioned the lady twins, who once again avoided the question.

After informing the group which room they would stay in, Dea passed out color coded keys; Tamaki got the yellow one, Kyoya- blue, Karou and Hikaru- orange, Hunny- pink, Mori- black and Haruhi- white. "These keys are individualized so that no other person can invade your room without your consent. You can even lock your adjoining doors if you wish to be alone." She sent a smile in Kyoya's direction, who was relieved that he didn't have to be woken up by Tamaki and the Twins every morning.

Each host member walked to their respective rooms and inspected it. What they saw was that the rooms resembled the ones that they had at home, down to the shape of the windows. Also, each room had some of the person's favorite things; Haruhi had tons of books, Kyoya had a laptop that could access the file on his home computer, the twins had a music collection of all their favorite songs, Hunny's room was filled with stuffed animals and sweets, Mori had a small sword collection in one corner of his room and Tamaki had flyers about "commoner's" attractions in the U.S. Every host exited their rooms with a look of awe and wonder.

Hikaru was the first to find his voice. "How did you-?"

"-Know?" Dea finished with a smile, as she placed her wire rimmed glasses on her nose. "Research, my dear boy, pure research."

Miya elaborated. "She looked up everything about each of you, down to your favorite colors."

Kyoya frowned. "You can't access what our houses look like on the web. They are only accessible on the security feeds."

Dea just smiled at him. "Every computer has an entrance; it just takes time to know where to find it…That and an intelligent sister to help."

'_They hacked our computers! Dear God, they are Kyoya Twins!'_ That thought ran through everyone's heads at the same moment. They were about to voice their objection when Miya cut in again.

"She's doing that solely to annoy you. All we did was use our influence in law enforcement there."

"A.K.A. we flirted our way to the info…it was easy." She took off her glasses once more.

"That's one heck of a flirt." Karou commented.

"Nah, just photo shop some pictures, send them over in exchange for pictures of your rooms and bingo, instant access."

Hikaru had had enough. "It doesn't matter how they got the info, they just did. What I want to know is why we had to come here. What is the contract about?"

Everyone was silent and looking at the lady twins for some response. Miya looked at Dea. "Look at that, D, it seems your boy wants to know."

Dea walked over to Hikaru until their faces were inches apart. It was the first time that anyone had noticed that in heels, the lady twins were as tall as the twins. "If you want to know, then you better be prepared to grow up fast. This contract can't be handled by a child." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Tell me, Hikaru; are you ready to grow up cuz I'm not!" With that, she strode away from the group and went into her room with a slam.

Miya sighed and faced the group. "Meet us in the conference room in an hour. If you need help finding it, just ask a worker. I'm going to see to my sister..." She too walked away, leaving a confused Host Club and distressed Hikaru.

As they walked to their rooms, they all thought the same thing. _'What did she mean, "Are you ready to grow up cuz I'm not!"?'_

* * *

**A/N:** So… what did you think? Like the cliff hanger? Well, you already know what the contract is about… at least you do if you read the summary. Please review with your comments and could someone tell me with Karou likes that is different than Hikaru!

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4: Pains, Names and Games

**A/N**: OMG, the plot bunnies are taunting me with the next chapter and refused to let me write it. AHHH… I'm an author being held against her will by her own plot bunny army!!! TRAITORS!

---

**A/N: **That author's note was written nearly a month ago. Thankfully, I have now broken free of my treterous plot bunnys' grasp and have finished the next chapter. This chapter has been, by far, the longest that I have written and I'm glad to finally be able to show you it!

I would like to thank all of my readers who haven't given up on me. College and work is very time consuming and for that, I am sorry. Please enjoy the next chapter of Twin Business!

**Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, why would I be writing a fanfiction on it instead of just putting this in the manga?**

* * *

**Twin Business **

**Chapter Four: Pains, Names, and Games**

"Where are they?!" Tamaki groaned with his head on the conference table.

Karou rolled his eyes at the pathetic-ness of the Host Club King. "Tono, you have really got to chill out." He was seated across from the moping blonde and between Mori and Hikaru. Hunny and Kyouya sat on either side of Tamaki and Haruhi sat at the table's end.

"Yeah, Tama-chan, calm down. They'll be here," Hunny piped up from on his left, Mori nodding in agreement from his seat.

"But we've been waiting for them for over forty minutes now," whined Tamaki, his voice sounding very similar to that of a spoiled child. "Their punctuality is worse than our twins, and ours are horrible."

"Will you grow up already, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi scolded as she massaged her temples. "This is their house."

Hikaru surprisingly came to the blonde's defense. "That's right, this is their house and we're their guests. They told us to meet them in an hour. We're here, they aren't. You would think that considering how much we've done to be here in the first place, they could at least show up on time to a meeting that they arranged. As it is, we're stuck waiting for them solely because one of them decided to throw a fit. If anyone should grow up, it's them."

The Shadow King removed his glasses to stare at the eldest twin. "Evidently these Lady Twins are even more like you and your brother than we realized."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru snapped. "Karou and I are nothing like them. We aren't self- absorbed, manipulating, spoiled little brats."

No one spoke for a moment as that statement sank in. Then Tamaki broke the silence. "Hikaru, who didn't let anyone into their lives for years?"

Hikaru was unprepared for that response. "Karou and me but-."

"Who played tricks on Haru-chan multiple times, even going so far and pretending to hated each other so they could see her house?" Hunny questioned next, Mori 'ah'-ing in agreement.

"We did but-."

"Who storms off in a huff when things don't go his way?" Kyouya finished matter of fact-ly.

Hikaru was silent. He just looked to his twin, his eyes pleading for help. Karou gave him a half-hearted smile and shrugged.

"Sorry, brother. They've got a point."

"A point? How? I'll admit that we're closed off and trick people from time to time but we are _not_ prone to throwing tantrums, unlike our female hosts." Hikaru's voice held so much confidence that it was almost laughable. Kyouya's lips actually twitched slightly at the ignorance of his statement.

"You say you don't throw tantrums, is that right?" the shadow king mused. "Then what, pray tell, would you describe your behavior over break when you met Arai as? It appeared to be a tantrum to me."

"That- that was different. I was… I was… Karou, help me out here!"

"I'm with the others on this one. You are rather immature at times, especially when emotions are involved. Sure, I may not like it any more than you do but I'll handle it in a mature fashion. I don't flip out at everyone for it."

"Give me a break, Karou. You can be just as bad and you know it."

"I don't get the chance to be. I'm too busy trying to fix the messes that you create with your fits. You have enough immaturity for the both of us!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Guys, can't we just get along?" Tamaki interrupted in an attempt to end the fight.

The twins turned to him. "Shut up, Tamaki! This is your fault to begin with!"

Haruhi groaned as she watched the three most immature host club members (a.k.a. Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou) engage in a full-blown fight over whose fault it was that they were fighting to begin with. After a quick glance around the room, she realized that no one would notice her absence, which was her cue to make a hasty retreat. As the door closed behind her, the shouting from the fight was muffled to become only faint noise.

"Peace and quiet at last," she sighed as she made her way over to the entryway staircase. Her foot had barely touched the bottom step when she heard a loud bang followed by shouting… a girl shouting. "Great, I can't go to my room either because the Lady Twins are making a racket up there. What fun."

---

"Dea! Let me in! Please let me in! I want to talk to you. C'mon Dea, open the door!"

The only reply that Dea gave was a shaky "go away", that could barely be heard through the door.

Miya slid down to the floor in front of the locked door that separated her from her distressed twin. This was the second time that Dea had locked her sister out of their room. The first time was right after their mother died. (A/N: hmm, a catch in the plot is evident here. If their mom is dead, who is Lady Chantelle?).

Remembering what happened that time made Miya even more anxious to get to her twin. She resumed her knocking with a renewed vigor. "Will you stop this already, Deangella! Let me in now! I'm worried about you. You're scaring me, Dea, you're scaring me." Silence greeted her pleas.

Out of sheer fear and frustration, Miya slammed her fists into the door before storming off down the hall. She was going to go apologize to their guests for her sister's inconsiderate actions. It always seemed to be that she was the one who was forced to admit the faults of her twin's actions. It was infuriating and becoming rather tiresome.

Too preoccupied with her fuming, the younger lady twin failed to notice a brown haired figure reclining across the bottom stair. Chaos was inevitable.

"What the-!" the redhead exclaimed as she and the other person lay in a heap on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to block the- Miya? What are you doing here and where's Dea?"

Miya sat up and looked at the brunette. "Oh, Haruhi, are you ok? Why aren't you with your friends? No, wait that means that I won't have to tell them about my sister's idiocy. You have your room key, right?" she spoke quickly.

Haruhi had to process the questions that were rapidly spoken to her. "Yeah, I have my key. Why?"

"Great!" Miya jumped to her feet, pulling her guest up with her and the two shot off up the stairs. Despite her slim figure, Miya's strength could rival Mori's at times. Her speed in stiletto heels was also incredible. The two arrived in front of Haruhi's room in record time. "Open your door, please," the redhead stated.

Haruhi didn't move. "Why?"

"Just open it, please." Miya's tone sounded more like a plea than an order.

The only female member of the host club figured out the other female's problem. "Dea locked you out of your room, didn't she?"

The younger lady twin nodded solemnly. "The last time she did this, she got hurt. I hurt because she hurt. That's how close we are. I don't want her hurt again."

Haruhi went to her door and unlocked it. As soon as she pushed the door open, Miya sprinted in, through the door connecting the rooms and toward her crying twin. Haruhi followed her at a slower pace and saw an interesting sight.

Dea sat on the floor of her room in a pair of black silk shorts and a black tank top and hugged a stuffed tiger close as she cried into her sister's shoulder. Miya sat beside her twin, rocking and consoling her.

Slowly, the older twin's tears stopped and she looked at her sister. "I can't go through with this, Anni, I just can't."

"I know, Angel, I can't do it either but what choice do we have. It's the only way to keep the company." Miya sighed sadly.

"We'll outsmart the contract, we're smart enough."

"No we're not, and you know that. That's why we need their friends. They can help us beat this."

Haruhi spoke up from her spot from where she stood in the adjoining doorway. "Um, what exactly is the contract about?"

The redhead females looked at each other for a moment before gesturing to the floor beside them. "Take a seat, Haruhi, and we'll tell you about the contract that causes so much trouble."

---

"They are not going to take that information well," Haruhi commented as the lady twins finished their explanation.

"We didn't take it all too well either." Dea stated flatly.

"Angel threw an entire tea set at a wall." Miya shook her head.

"Anni shattered our vanity mirror that night. She threw a brush at it." Dea smiled slightly.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "That'll be how the twins will act… By the way, why do you two call each other 'Angel' and 'Anni'?"

"It's what our dad calls us." They stated together.

"Angel for De-angel-la."

"Anni for Miy-anne-tte."

"That's so sweet. It must be nice to have pet names from your parents." The brunette's eyes betrayed her pain, even though she smiled warmly.

The lady twins seemed to have a mini-mental conversation before Miya spoke. "Ya' know, Angel, since Haruhi has learned our secret, I do believe that we should make her one of us."

"Ooh, my lovely sister, I do believe that you are correct. Whatever shall we name her?" Dea tilted her head in mock thought.

"Name me? What do you mean, name me?" _'I'm going to be a toy for another set of twins.'_ Haruhi thought bitterly.

"Think of it as being part of our 'club'." Dea said from on her left.

"That is why we brought you here, you know," Miya stated from her right.

But the female host club member had had enough. "There is no way I will be forced to be your toy. It's bad enough that I have to deal with Hikaru and Karou."

"A toy?" The redheads began giggling then it turned into full-blown laughter.

"What is so funny?" Haruhi was glaring at them. If Tamaki had been in their place, he would have disintegrated before her.

"Oh, you naïve girl," Miya sighed and ruffled the brunette's hair. "We want you to be our friend, not a toy. Is that how those boys treat you… pitiful."

"You… want me… to be your… friend?" The look on Haruhi's face was of sheer confusion.

Dea nodded. "We haven't had a female friend, or any type of friend for that matter, in years. We thought you might want to side with us against them- ya' know- as payback for all those games the Host Club has done at your expense."

As the lady host processed their words, a smile crept onto her face. "Well, since you put it that way, count me in."

---

"HARUHI'S MISSING!" Tamaki wailed. "My daughter is all alone in this foreign country and Daddy can't find her!"

"Tono…" the twins groaned. "Shut up! Those horrid lady hosts probably snatched her while we were fighting."

"Wah, Haru-chan is lost!" Hunny cried as he buried his face in his bunny. Even Mori seemed slightly concerned about the female host.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses with a sigh. "Before we jump to conclusions, perhaps we should check Haruhi's room to see if she's in there."

"Great idea, Mother. I knew I could count on you!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Onward to Haruhi's room! We shall save you from the lady twins' evil clutches."

---

The laughter of three girls could be heard through the closed bedroom door, followed by a stage whisper.

"You are a genius. They'll never win that."

"Like I always say, _'Know thine enemy'_."

* * *

A/N: Sooo… is it good, bad or do all my readers still hate me for abandoning this story for so long?

Review with your comments. A SHINY STICKER awaits you if you do!

Until next time- which won't be so long (hopefully),

PEACE OUT!

* * *

It's time for another poll for our readers! This time, however, you get to create the answers yourself. This will pertain to later chapters and your imput would be greatly appreciated.

**Question 1:** If each member of the Host Club, except Haruhi, could have an afternoon to "woo" information out of the Lady Twins, what do you think each one would do (despite whether it would work or not)?

**Question 2:** If each Host Club member, except Haruhi, had a secret talent of some kind, what would it be?

**Question 3:** How good do you think the Host Club males are at 'Capture the Flag'?

Answer any or ALL of these question if you choose. All answers will be considered!


End file.
